Sad love
by akiza50
Summary: Chapter 10- Aki and Yusei has broken up but no matter what, she will always like him a lot. Faithshipping AkixYusei.
1. I love you!

"Aki,"Yusei said."What?"Aki was really busy looking at the diamond ring."Why are we staring at a diamond?"Aki stopped staring and looked at Yusei.

_He doesn't get it,huh_?She thought."Never mind."She said quickly, as she rushed out the store."Aki!"Yusei rushed outside,just like Aki did.

"Un...I am hungry,Yusei,please go buy me some food."She said. But it was really a excuse to be alone for awhile."Sure,you wanna come?"Yusei's voice followed. It was a nice offer,but Aki refused it.

"Uh,no thanks."She said,she didn't want to come and didn't expect it,so why go?

"Well...I'll meet you here when I come back."He said,as he turned and walked toward the food court and then slumped down to calm down a bit.

"Hey!"said a bright,shy after a few seconds. Aki turned around and saw Mikage."Hi."Aki smiled, but it was really her force/tight smile.

"I thught you were with Fudo-kun,Aki-san."Mikage said quietly."Um...By the way,Atlas-sama told me.I mean JACK-KUN!So don't think I was spying!"she flushed.

She had a real bad habit of calling Jack Atlas, now that they are boyfriends and girlfriends,she is trying to stop her bad habits of sounding a little too formal.

"We were shopping,but then..."Aki trailed off."Aww..."Mikage said,feeling a bit upset for her friend. Although she didn't really know what had really happened,Mikage still had a good heart,and she really felt sad for Aki at that time.

The reason they became friends is because Yusei spends a lots of time with Jack,but in the past,they were enemies,but now they got over it and became best friends. Usually whenever they hang out together,Mikage and Aki have little small talks.

"So...You don't like your boyfriend?"Mikage said,softly."NO!"Aki 's eyes widen."Well...he didn't say that he loved me."It's just that problem. So I'm not really sure I am even his girlfriend. So,yea."Aki said,as patted Mikage patted her on the shoulder.

Now back at the food court...

"You're so WEAK!!"exclaimed a voice behind was at the food court,in line,and really ready to get his food."Hmm?"he turned around and saw Jack!"What do you mean?"he said."You didn't even tell someone that you love her."Jack said.

Doesn't Jack understand that he should mind his own business?

Yusei blushed and looked away. "You popped out of nowhere."He said,but his brown eyes are still looking away.

After a few seconds,he looked back at Jack."You should really shut up."He talked back.

"You didn't tell MIKAGE-sepai."He shotted back."I told her."Jack said,acting like it's no big it is a big deal,but to Yusei Fudo,it is.

"How did you say it?"Yusei asked,suddenly curious."I just said it."He said,simply.

"What?You aren't gonna share secrets with me?" Yusei joked,but in someway,he really meant it.

"No,I just said that sentence."Jack said,once again,_Thats not easy._Yusei thought.

"It's easy."Jack said,as if he was reading Yusei's mind."Yea."Yusei mumbled."Come to my office,"Jack said,as he turned around.

"JACK!!!"Yusei screamed as he run to catch up with Jack."You slow down or I am gonna kill you!!!"he screamed,as he pushed and ran toward the former speed king.

Meanwhile,Aki was sitting on a bench,waiting for Yusei."Where is he?"she said,all looked down at her shoe.

"Tch,why are you hurrying?"Yusei said. But in some way,Jack is happy today,infact I never saw Jack so happy,even in my dream,so Yusei should enjoy this great moment until somone get mad,or annoyed.

They walked in to Jack's big office."Really,Jack,any advice?"Yusei really need to know,and he found someone who already did that,so why not ask for appearntly,Jack does not know what he just did.

"Just act like normal."Jack said,he sat down on his office chair.

Jeez,easy for him to got a girlfriend who toally love him and would do anything for know,Jack actully got LUCK!!That's just weird.

"Anyways-"Jack was cutted off by a girl voice,and just so you know,its a shy voice.

Mikage Sagira walked inside after she knocked the door."Oh,Jack,I didn't know you had visiters,"she said,when she walked to him.

"I sould probably go,"and she walked ,Jack stood up and stopped her by pulling her hand for her to sit on his lap.

Flushing,Mikage agreed and sat down on Jack's lap."It's only Yusei."Jack murmued in her more,she looked away.

"Yusei,h-how's Aki?"she asked she always been like that,even around Jack Atlas himself,so Yusei just shurgged.

"Aki!"he nearly screamed."Listen,guys,have to do something,so BYE!!!!"he yelled,running out the door."Wait!"Jack just going to say something else,but Mikage kissed him and he took the chance. He miss a good chance.

"Aki!!!"Yusei screamed when he got to the park,it was pouring rain,and Yusei's hair was soaking isn't there, but Yusei still work hard to find her.

A few hours later....

"He forgot..."cried a voice,as Mikage opened the door and saw a crying Aki."Aki,what happened? Its midnight!"Mikage cried softly.

"Come in."And Aki did came in.

Aki sat down on the sofa and just stared."I bet Yusei-sepai just forgot."Mikage started,and she really meant knew Yusei forgot something."Yeah,"Aki mumbled. But she knew better.

* * *

Hi!Thanks!Just so you know,this is my first story,so I might have somethings wrong,so you can tell me when you reviewed this or any you telling me my mistakes,I'll never learn! Please review if you want the next chapter to come out!THANK YOU!!!!~


	2. The return of blackrose witch!

I don't think so."Mikage walked up to a crying Aki."He didn't mean to."She said. But Aki didn't talk,she didn't feel like it. Infact,she felt like barfing but she held it to herself.

"You don't look right,"Mikage said,she looked at Aki."You want me to get Yusei?"she asked. Mikage's face was worried.

"N-no."Aki finally managed to say. Her face was pale.

"Really?You looked so pale and you seem sick."Mikage said,softly."Ahhhhhh.....!!!!!"Aki couldn't breathe!!!!"AKI-SAN!"Mikage cried.

Then Mikage stared at Aki and her eyes closed,Aki was suffuring like THE RETURN OF BLACK ROSE!

And Aki's eyes went deep and it closed. Just like Mikage's.

At midnight,Aki woke up on a roof of a building. She looked ahead off her and saw a few people.

She saw a man with black hair and a bit of yellow. _Yusei.S_he thought.

She saw a little girl with green hair and a boy with the green hair. _Luna and Leo _thought again.

She saw a man with long yellow hair and looked Atlas thought once more.

And then she felt something on her,so she touched herself and felt her eyes went wild afterwards.

"Aki,take off the mask."Yusei said loudly."I can't."Aki replied simply."What do you mean?"Yusei said again."I can't take it off."  
Aki said again."You won't DIE!!!"Jack screamed at her.

"Don't scream."Yusei Jack didn't stop,so finally Yusei said he's excused to see Mikage. Jack is mean sometimes, but he still cared about the ones he loved,and he only have Mikage Sagira.

"Aki-san,"Luna started."Please-"Aki cutted her off,she already knew what she's going to say.

"Yusei,I can't take it off."She repeated simply."Because it won't let me."

"I understand."Last time, he beated the mask,he can beat it again."Do I have to duel you?"he asked,  
quietly.

"I don't know."He couldn'tell if she doesn't want to help him or she really don't know how to,but he'd save her. He'd promise himself,he has to save Aki.  
Luna and Leo whispered something to Yusei and Yusei nodded."What is he planning?"Aki said it softly."AHHHHHHHH!!!!"She screamed.

Yusei looked back at Aki and realized it RETURN OF THE BLACKROSE.

"So...Yusei,long time no see,"Aki/Blackrose said, Luna pulled on Leo's sleeve as a sign of she's scared.

"Stardust dragon,LET'S REV IT UP!"a dragon appeared on Yusei's side as he called it.

"Blackrose dragon!"the same thing happened,but it showed on Aki's side."NOW IT'S TIME!"she hissed entire world is filled with darkness and the humans were all sleeping.

But all but the signers."Leo!"Luna bent down and stared at the sleeping Leo.

"Aki,what have you done?"Yusei he loved Aki,he acted as if he's her enemy when stuff like ths happened.

"Correction!"Blackrose said it so loud,Luna felt so scared and pulled on Yusei's sleeve. Yusei letted her."I'm not Aki Izayoi,the so weak girl.I'm the BLACKROSE WITCH!"she said. Gee,she's getting scarier every moment.

"Aki,you're always AKI!"Yusei need to stall time until Jack comes back.

"WITCH,WITCH,WITCH!"she screamed."Look at my outside!"She it's was true,with a white mask on her face,she was no longer Aki Izayoi,she is the blackrose witch.  
It's hard to wreck her mask this time.

"No matter what you look like,you're always Aki!It's the inside that counts too!"Yusei some way,it wasn't a really meant it in his heart.

"Liar!"Blackrose said. She knew Yusei was her heart,she's always Aki in her inside,she's only the witch for now."Yusei,I'm scared."Luna tightened her grip on Yusei's jacket."It's fine."Yusei said.  
Althought he knew its not he believed in himself.

And thats all he NOW.

* * *

Thanks for you think this chapter is good and want more, please you don't think its good,please review and tell me why you hate anyway,thanks for reading,even if you hate read the next chapter when it come out. This is Akiza,signing off,please don't hate me for making mistakes!SO SORRY!!xD


	3. The Love Duel!

_What should I do? _Yusei thought."Let's duel!"Aki said. She still want to duel Yusei, even if it's not worth it, of course,Yusei needed to stall time,so he said yes. It half meant he want to duel Aki so he can stall time and duel with her and he might be able to stop Aki from being the witch again.

"I'll go first."Aki said. And just so you know,she still have the mask on. So in someway,she's still the witch.

"I play 3 rose tokens!And end my turn with one card face-down."Aki stopped and let Yusei have his turn.

"I play Junk Synchron,to carry out Speed Warrior!And then I end my turn with 3 cards face-down!" Yusei wanted his turns to be simple and wanted Aki's turns to be simple and that's tough luck that would happen.

"Then it's my turn again! And your turn was weak."Aki said."But by paying 200 life points,I can send all my Rose Tokens to your side of the field!"Aki cried and Yusei letted her,because he have his ways.

"So now,I open my spell card,Black Garden,it's a field spell though."she said,as she showed a small wicked smile."Then for my last move,Wall of Ivy would do the trick."Aki said,as she called her appeared right fast,so fast you'd think it's a blur.

"I end my turn with a face down."The skyscraper quickly transformed into the Black Garden card Aki called out.

"Fine then,"Yusei begun."Then I'll carry out Junk Warrior!And now,I can synchro summon!"Yusei yelled."A new light is borned and Stardust Dragon is the one who's born!"Yusei's dragon appeared,taking Speed Warrior,Junk Warrior and Junk Sychron's place.

"Nice try,"Aki said. But she didn't mean it in her heart, because she's really Aki,she wanted to stop fighting,but the outside of her right now won't let her. Because the Blackrose is the one outside right now.

"Yes,it's a really good move."Yusei said,just for this moment or until the end of this duel,Yusei decides to act like Aki is his enemy.

"Now I end my turn with a card face down,"Yusei said.

"Waste of turn,"Aki said."Get on with the duel!"Yusei's face showed a struck of madness and he tried to keep on being bold.

"By destroying 3 Rose Tokens,you take 500 damage."Aki cracked a smile as she watched Yusei's life points turned to 3500.

"Aki,do you really want to be a witch again?"Yusei felt like someone had killed his heart and right now it's bleeding.

"Yes!Of course!!"Aki said,with a bit a meaness and wickness,these words can kill someone's heart.

"N,you don't."Luna whispered sofly. But it wasn't soft enough for Aki not to hear it.

Near the end,Yusei has 200 and Aki has 500.I hate to say, but it seems like Aki's one step ahead of Yusei.

"I told you!If you didn't comfirm the duel,then you don't need to suffer!"Aki said.

"I would never back off a duel!"Yusei said.A bit of his arms were bleeding,but he manage to surive."Yusei,your arms are bleeding."Luna just nodded and focus back on the duel.

* * *

Alexis: pretty good.

Me:no very good?

Alexis: Well...uh...please review to get the next chapter faster....

Me: Come on,Alexis!!!


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Me:So excited!!!

Asuka:Ok

Aki:Shut up and let them read the story,Akiza50!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds

* * *

"Now it's my turn again!"Aki said,drawing a few cards."And I decided to synchro summon!Now new darkness appears and Blackrose Dragon appears!"she said.

And then her ace monster appeared by her side."Whenever Blackrose Dragon is on the field,it destroys all the cards on your side of the field,including perement spell and trap cards!"she said.

"You should thank me,Yusei,after all,I cleaned up your messy field!"Aki smirked.

But Yusei didn't was thinking.

"I end my turn with 0 face-downs!"Yusei drawed after she said those smiled to it was so small that even Aki Izayoi know he smiled!

"Aki,the darkness will end!"Yusei he said it confidently to show he hd a good plan."iIdoubt that,"Aki staring at her nails,carelessly.

"I play Dark hole,it destroys all monster on your side of your side of the field,"Yusei said,as all the monsters on Aki's field disappered,without a word,Aki putted her monsters to her graveyard.

"Then finally,I carry out Mystical Space Typoon!"Yusei shouted."It allows me to destroy 1 face-down!And since you only have 1 face-down,I guess you have no more face-downs!"Yusei watched as Aki glared at him and watched as her entire field blank.

"For my last move,I choose stardust dragon to attack you directly!!!"Yusei yelled.

Aki bit her lips,but she can do finally watched as Aki Izayoi's life points turn to zero.

Aki's eyes closed as she tripped down the mask broke into tiny pieces.

"Aki!"Yusei said,as he leaped off the skyscraper too.

And Yusei left Luna was lying on the skyscraper,sleeping.

Luckily,Yusei caught Aki just before she fell on the ground.

"Yusei,"Aki said, looked down at her.

"Thank you for saving me,"she said,softly.

"It's not your fault,"Yusei started,but Aki stopped him.

"Bye."Aki said,as her eyes drifted to sleep.

"Aki!!!!"Yusei closed his eyes and whispered 3 deep words aki izayoi really want to hear.

"I love you,"Yusei said.

He slowly laid Aki on the ground,and he gently kissed her.

Aki's eyes slowly opened after a few seconds and Yusei looked up and saw that Aki was awake.

"Do you really mean it?"aki asked him,softly."Yes,"Yusei said.

Aki sat up,then she stood up."Well....I love you too,"Aki said, smiled a good person kind of smile.

"Blehhh!!!!!"someone shouted,over raised his eye-brows and turned around.

"Leo!!!!"he said,freaking out that Leo was there.

"Leo,"Luna hushed Leo."Shut up,"she didn't want Leo to ruin such a good Yusei and Aki.

"Let's go back to Jack's mansion,"Aki so they and Aki did nothing but held hands.

* * *

Asuka:Yea,it's ok.

Aki:I argee.*Looks at Asuka*

Me:Good,

Asuka:Thank you for reading and please review for this girl who took Aki's name.

Me:hey!!!

Aki:It's fine,as long as she write stories for review and tell her why you don't like her story or do you think it's good?


	5. If I asked you

Aki:Bad job.

Asuka:Kay..you guys are weird...

Me:Thanks for that. Aki,your over supported...

Aki:I'm happy to say that akiza50 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

Time went by fast, and in this case,really fast. A hour became a day and a day became a week. A week became a month and so on.

But after a few months Yusei started acting all weird. And Aki was wondering why. She often caught him staring at her. And then looked away and Aki found that kind of mysterious.

Aki,who also thought it was weird because she never saw Yusei stare at her before and through out this week,she did.

Whenever she caught him she would ask,"What are you staring at me?"and then Yusei would just shrugged and look away.

Then one night,AKi was acting all weird instead of Yusei,who seem to be fine by then.

They were on Jack's porch,leaning on the rail of it. It was night and they sky was royal blue. The stars were shining extra shiny today and the couple are just really quiet today.

"Um...Yusei..."Aki trailed off. Yusei,who was gazing up at the sky, now looked down at Aki who wasn't all red but feeling not right.

Kinda like nervous. But Aki never thought that she would be like that,not even in her dreams.

"What do you want to say?"Yusei asked her. He kept his gaze at Aki,who was fidgeting a bit. But so small that Yusei didn't notice her. It was reallly rare seeing her fidget you know.

"Never mind,"she grumbled. She wanted to say something but don't know how to begin so she just gave up and...yeah..

"So Aki,"Yusei said. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

He slowly kneel down as Aki hid a question mark behind her back. _What could it be?_ she thought.

"Aki,will you marry me?"Yusei asked. He said it quietly and felt his felt his face turned pink. Or maybe red...

Aki,who got suprised,didn't say anything and then....she thought about it...

* * *

Me:Oh my gosh!!!!!^_^

Aki:Shut up...

Asuka:Pretty good!*smiles*

Aki:Asuka,don't say that...please go to her profile and do her little poll thing and....by the way,this chapter sucks, thanks to her...

Me:Don't mind Aki and please review. And don't forget to watch your step!


	6. The truth

Me: Finally I made it....

Aki: Gee, I'm glad..not!

Me: Party-pooper!

Aki: Glad she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds...she'll wreck me!

* * *

No matter how long Aki thought about it, she had her answer in her heart and finally, she dared to answer.

"No." Her voice was quiet and full of sarrow annd pain.

Yusei stood up and took her hands. But Aki letted go.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because,"Aki said. But 'no' wasn't her real answer. Her real answer was yes. But 'yes' was stuck in her heart. Instead,she said no.

Yusei, who was disappointed argued in a loud voice, it mainly scared Aki but she didn't show it.

"You're lying!" He argued.

Now Aki was yelling.

"NO!"she hollered. "Why would I be lying?"her voice was now soft and a bit firm. That voice gotten Yusei to stop yelling and calm down.

"Sorry,"was her last word to Yusei and she turned around and walked away. She felt a small rolling tear of regret as she walked her way.

No matter how much she wants to say yes, she doesn't have a choice but she has her reason, she really does.

Aki, who now doesn't want to stay in the street but doesn't want to go home, headed to Mikage's house.

"What?"was Mikage's first word after Aki explained what had happened between her and Yusei.

"I had to lie or if I say yes, Yusei's future will be doomed."She sad plainly.

"You said no because of the witch thing,"Mikage repeated just to make sure she got everything.

"Yea, because I turned into a witch, it almost ruined you, Jack and Yusei's life." Aki said. "But Yusei the most," she added quickly, just to make sure she has her point.

"It's not your fault you turned to a witch,"Mikage complained. "Yea,but-"but before Aki can finish, Mikage stopped her and told her to think about it.

"What does that mean?" Aki asked. "That means I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch if you like and good night!" Mikage turned around and went upstairs to her room.

"I'm sure you have your real answer!"Mikage called and now Aki was all alone, with no one.

Mikage's voice echoed in Aki's head. _You have yor real answer. You have your real answer. _"What the hell is with that?" she cried. Now that voice ended and Yusei's voice now echoed.

_Why? Why? Why?_Aki covered her ears but she could still hear it. "Damn it." She said.

She thought more about what she did today. _I know how much I want to say yes and be engaged to Yusei but I can't......but is this what its called Sad love? Should I _say_ yes?_ She thought.

_Am I a bad person for saying no?_ she thought. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

* * *

Aki: Wow...

Me: *perks up* You like it????

Aki: So sweet that its giving me cavities.

Me: Fine, hate it yourself and please review!~


	7. Sadness

Me: So hot out today..

Aki: Why don't you go outside to play so I could stop helping you out?

Me: Nice try but not quite.

Aki: Fine, akiza50 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.....

* * *

"AHHHH!!" Akiwoke up with a scream. Her forehead was all sweaty and her hands were cold as ice. "What had happen to me?" she asked quietly to herself.

She had a nightmare.

_Why am I so scared? _She asked herself.

She realized to need to not sleep and be alone so she went outside to take a break.

Then, finally in the morning, Mikage has been woken up by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

Although she was sleepy, she took it. After all, she will never know if it's important or not.

It could be very important. And indeed important it was.

"Hello?" Mikage's moaning voice said into the phone.

"Hello, this is Nurse Nadeshiko." The nurse said.

'Um....hi....why did you call me?" Mikage said. She wanted to make sure the nurse know waht the heck they're doing.

"I think you knew someone named...let's see......Izayoi Aki, right?" Nurse Nadeshiko said.

Mikage's throat swallowed hard.

"Yes, she's my friend." She said slowly. She knew the something was really wrong.

"She's in the hospital right now." Nurse Nadeshiko said. Her voice was calm and soft.

"What? What had happen?" Unlike the nurse, Mikage's voice was louder than usual. She was really worried.

"We don't exactly know but we know she got hit by a car," Nurse Nadeshiko said.

Mikage dropped the phone. Without thinking, she threw on a short sleeved shirt and some jeans on. Then, without eating, she ran to Yusei's house and sh called jack on her cell phone.

"She-what????"was Yusei's first word that day.

Mikage was nodded fast.

"That's what the woman said." Then she and Yusei ran to the hospital. Ehile they ran, Yusei had a sick feeling inside his stomach. He wished that Aki was okay.

When they got there, they saw Jack, sitting on a chair.

"Is she ok?" Yusei asked Jack.

Jack didn't reply but just nodded.

"Does anyone know Izayoi Aki?"a docter asked.

"I know her,"Mikage said quickly.

"She seems to be fine but is in a deep sleep." The docter explained to them.

Yusei felt relieved for a second. Then remember the world deep sleep.

"When will she wake up?"he asked, now worried.

"We don't know," the docter replied.

Then he walked away.

And Yusei stormed in to find where Aki is.

* * *

Me: The end of this chapter was a bit sucky and sour.

Aki: You bet it was, and how did you know how it tastes? You ate it?

Me: Worse than that.

Aki: Yuck. Please review.

Me: Yea, pretty please with a cherry on top review!!!


	8. Forgotten You

Me: Wow....

Aki: Just because you made it does not mean I like your work so far.

Me: Suit yourself. I can't help myself if people like my writing..^_^

Aki: Don't brag. Akiza50 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

When Yusei got into Aki's room, all he can do is look and look.

"Aki," he whispered quietly.

And for days, Yusei couldn't concentrate. He kept coming to the hospital when he is suppose to be doing something else.

Finally, the day he has been waiting for has happened.

Aki had woken up.

And Yusei was the first person she saw.

"Aki!" Yusei said. It has been a week and he thought that Aki would never wake up. But she has now.

"Yusei," she said. She smiled a painful smile.

Yusei reached his hand over and put it over Aki's hand but Aki pulls away.

Yusei knew what this meant.

"Why?" he asked.

It meant he and Aki broke up.

"Because we never started," Aki explained.

She looked away and said, "I need to rest," and so Yusei lefted.

_Why can't she remember? _he thought. And that was true, Aki had lost her memory.

He suddenly ran back to her room and opened the door.

The moment he opened the door, Aki raised her eye-brows and just stared.

"Look, I think you lost your memory," Yusei explained.

He went and sat down and her bed.

"I didn't," she said.

"Then what is my name?" he questioned.

"Fudo Yusei," she answered.

"Your name."

"Izayoi Aki," was her answer.

"Sorry, Yusei, there's nothing wrong with me," she said.

"I really need to rest," she added and Yusei really left this time. Out the door.

As soon as Yusei was gone, Aki hide under her cover and cried to herself.

_I'm sorry, Yusei, but it's for your own good._ She thought. And so she cried.

She was sad of what she had done. But it really was for Yusei's own good.

* * *

Me: My, it was sad at the end..*cries*

Aki: Damn you, making me do that!

Me: Not my problem, blame my inner self for that.

Aki: Don't worry, I will. Now please review.

Me: Yep, with a cherry on the top! ^_^ Really, pretty please????


	9. If I Lied

Me: This is almost the end!!!!

Aki: Yes but I wish it was the end already.

Me: What? You hate it?

Aki: Mainly, yes. She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

"You what?" Mikage said. After Aki had woken up form her sleep, Mikage has been visiting Aki a lot. Aki didn't say anything. So Mikage just sat down on Aki's bed.

"Why did you fake your losing memory thing?" Mikage asked, a lot softer.

"I remember what happened. About yesterday night. How I harmed him and so. If I keep it like that, and say no, it'll hurt him more. So if I say I forgot my memory, it'll solve everything,"Aki explained.

But something tells Mikage it isn't going to be.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mikage questioned, changing the subject.

"Leave the hospital soon." Aki answered. She leaped off her bed and started to pack.

"The docter said I can start packing today." She added.

Mikage didn't say anything.

"I gotta go," Mikage finally said.

"Sure but don't tell Yusei." Aki said.

Mikage nodded and left.

She wondered what to do.

It sounds like she should tell Yusei, but she promised to not tell him.

She finally decided to not tell him. At least until she can't bear it.

She sighed but didn't moan.

She felt like she was into a sticky problem. Or in a maze. But she tried to clear her mind.

She suddenly stopped to eat ice-cream.

She was hungry and wanted food and besides, she likes ice-cream.

So she went to get some.

There was too much things in her head. She gotta really clear them off.

She licked her ice-cream and feel herself happy again. All relaxed. Now she was happy. Glad.

* * *

Aki: Wow....

Me: Yep.

Aki: I meant wow in I hate your story.

Me: Fine, you are not welcome.

Aki: Please review. She wants reviews so badly. Haha.


	10. I Still Like You A Lot

Me: Sorry folks, chapter nine sucks...I rushed a bit...

Aki: Actually, every chapter sucks.

Me: No, I believe only chapter nine sucked a bit and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Aki thought about what she did. She thought that it was mean and selfish of what she had done , but her inner self says it's fine and normal to be like that.

But Aki, the outer self kept thinking that something is wrong and doesn't feel right. But even so, she kept the plan going on. _I'm not so sure I should do this..._She thought, everyday at night.

She also saw Yusei a lot and felt him staring at her. She would pretend to be not noticing that but it was really hard. Because when they do share a relationship, they like to make lots of eye contact, but that was back then and this is now.

Still, whenever she saw him, she would feel weird inside and get a tiny bit sad. But she tend to ignore it a lot. Mikage always tries to comfort Aki a lot even if Aki never listens to her.

It has already been two weeks and Aki has been getting a little grumpy.

Then, finally, on one day, Mikage stormed into Aki's house. "Aki!" she shouted. Aki came to the door and greeted her. But Mikage sounded scared. Well, a bit.

"Listen, Yusei got lost." She paused for a second, then proceeding. "He went to the Satellite and we can't find him!!!!" Mikage shouted. Aki suddenly found a deep pain of sadness in her heart. She tried not to show her inner feelings of what she is thinking right now.

With a painful laugh, she locked Mikage out, pushed her back against the door and cried. That was all she needed. A good cry. A cry that show all of her feelings in the past two weeks. It was a cry that comfort her and made her feel better but thinking of Yusei, no where to be found, had burned her heart.

She stood up, wiping her tears and ran out the door. She ran to Mikage's house and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes for Mikage to come to the door but she came and that's what it all matters.

"Aki," Mikage greeted. But before she can say anything else, Aki made her go ask Jack if they could go to Satellite. And of course, Jack said yes. But Aki wanted to go alone. And so she did. Alone.

It took one day to get there and when she did get there, she went searching. Although Satellite is a small place, it was hard to find something. Full of garbage and dirt, it was hardly possible to find anything or anyone.

But Aki continued, despite of the hard work. Finally, one day, she had been told that people can get lost on the hills and mountain a lot. There was a mountain in Satellite. It was a cold one too. Then, one night, she got ready to go there and find Yusei. In the darkest of nights. The really journey has began. Let's hope she succeed.

* * *

Me: Oh....this chapter is a bit better than usual.

Aki: I have to say, a tiny small better.

Me: Yes, finally we agree. For once. Please please review. With a cherry on the top.


	11. What Love Really Feels Like

It was midnight and the fog was everywhere. It tend to make Aki give up but she didn't. Something tells her the she should continue. And of course, she listened to that voice.

As soon as the fog clear, she was looking and wasn't paying attention, which that made her slip off the mountain. As final results, her arms were scratched but not really bleeding. But her knees were bleeding. Everything else was fine.

As soon as she finished looking around, she still couldn't find Yusei. So she exited. But while she left, she saw someone. Since the fog came back, she didn't see it really well and her shoelace was untied. After she tied it, that person was gone.

"Damn it." She said quietly. She finally got over it and walked back to a hotel. With bleeding knees and scratched arms, she was able to walk just fine with no trouble.

Still, she wasn't able to sleep, just thinking all night. As soon as the clock struck 6:00, she hopped out of bed and begun her journey again. She walked around first. As she walked, she saw a temple.

The temple was beautiful, so clean and perfect. Aki thought it was nice so she walked inside for a quick break. After a few minutes, she continued looking for Yusei.

And for some reason, something told her to walked to that river next to the temple. Her birth mark shined like crazy as she walked there. And then she looking around..........

There was a few people. But one appealed her the most around the river. Black dark hair with a few streaks of yellow. _Yusei. _She thought. Her face was now a smile.

"Yusei!!!" she shouted. But Yusei couldn't hear her. In fact, he was looking at some rose petals. And plus he didn't notice Aki's screaming. "Yusei Fudo!!!" Aki tried again. Still, he didn't hear.

Yusei walked away, following the rose petals. Aki ran after him. But she still couldn't reach him. Her sides were hurting so badly that she has to stop.

Yusei was still looking at the petals. One petal was really pretty. It floated onto the river. Yusei looked down at the river. He still saw the petal, floating beautifully.

He not only saw that, but he saw a reflection. It was a girl. She was bending down, breathing hard. It didn't take Yusei too long to know who it was.

_Aki._He thought. He now ignored the flower petal and was running toward Aki. Aki heard running footsteps and looked up. Her face was the most beautifulest smile Yusei had ever saw from her. She stood up and ran toward Yusei. At last, they end up hugging each other.

Aki looked up and said, "I finally found you," she smiled. Yusei smiled back. "I was so worried when Mikage told me that you are lost," she added. Yusei now looked confused.

"Lost?" he asked. Aki raised her eye-brows. "I was going to Satellite to enter a duel contest. Jack and Mikage knew." He said. Aki nearly dropped to the ground.

"They lied." She said. Yusei bend down and said, "I'm glad they lied," he said, kissing her. Aki secretly felt happy too and kissed Yusei back. She finally knew what love really feels like.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my gosh!!! Next chapter is the last chapter!!! Please read Sad Love until the end and please review. I'm hoping for lots of reviews because I think this is my most well done chapter so please review!!!


	12. A perfect ending to a perfect night!

Aki: Last chapter coming, people.

Me: I bet you are glad that it's almost over, huh?

Aki: Yep, although people like it, I hate it.

Me: Have your way.....

* * *

Aki and Yusei walked back to Satellite. Together. Aki was happy and confessed about what she did. Yusei forgave her though. When Aki saw Mikage, she said, "Nice trick," sarcastically. Mikage couldn't help but just laugh. A glad laugh.

"You actually believe me?" Mikage asked surprisingly. Aki didn't answer. That's because Jack answered for her. "Only a bitch like you would believe her," he interrupted. Aki glared at him. Luckily she is in good mood today, if she isn't, she would probably kill him. Even if it is in front of Yusei and Mikage.

"Yes, and your stupid enough to tell me that." She shot back. Jack pretended he didn't care. Aki's cellphone rang as she opened it and said hello smoothly.

After a few words, she quickly threw a "I gotta go," and left.

After a few hours, it was the evening. And it was perfect for Aki and Yusei. Back to the beginning, they were at Jack's front porch and was gazing up in the sky. And yes, the stars were the only things up there.

"I like that one," Aki said, pointing at a bunch of stars all around. It was the shape of all round circle. "Yeah, that one is cute." Yusei asked. His hand reach into his pocket and inside was something that has a shape of a circle.

"Aki," he started. Aki turned his way and stared. "Yes?"

"Here!" I blurted loudly. If I threw it in her hands, she can't reject. At least, I think so. She stared at what's in her hand. A ring. A ring is in her hand. She looked at me. I blushed madly. I got rejected once and can't get rejected again.

"Do you mean it?" she asked me. Her voice was quiet and so was mine. "Yeah," I replied. There was now silence between us both. She finally giggled. "So, is it yes or no?" I asked. She laughed and said, "On one condition," she started. She was still giggling so hard. She stopped by now and said, "You have to do it the real way." I groaned in my head.

But I did as I was told. I bent down and asked, "Will you marry me?" She laughed all over again. Finally she started thinking. I got nervous, last time I got rejected, I don't want to get rejected again.

"Yes!" she finally said. I smiled and stood up, kissing her. It was true and now I'm happy. Very happy.

It was the day of the wedding and now Aki was dressed in a beautiful white dress, walking out the door. In her hands were a great flower bunch. She smiled at me and threw it up in the sky. But then the wind blew, making a few flowers drop down. In the hands of Jack Atlas. Jack, who was now suprised, blushed. Not to mention that Mikage got the other half.

As Aki laughed again( She is very happy that day), Mikage and Jack just stared at the sky.

And now, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

**Now, I feel so bored so I want to say some thanks:**

Thank you Karla Leung, reading my stories and giving me compliments.

A big thank you to my reviewers!!! Thank you so much!!!!

Some thanks to my friends on , kaykay3o1 and Lucarly.

And a thanks to everyone who read this story in the first place. Thanks!

And a thanks to..........

**Nathan P. and Kiernan Woolbridge!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

_Thanks everyone....really......I think Karla is happy that I finished this story. As Yusei said, "A perfect ending to a perfect night." I'm so glad I finished this._

_But still, I accept reviews. So if you like this story, please review. I accept compliments and suggestions. Mainly I get suggestions so I like compliments a lot._

_Hope to see ya in review!! Oh yeah, by the way, it was terrible of me to make Jack and Mikage got the flowers. But hey, I'm a fan of Carly and Jack and Mikage and Jack._

_Bye, and one more thanks to everyone!!_

**_Thanks everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
